The invention relates to a seat assembly for an automotive vehicle, and more particularly, to a riser assembly for allowing movement of the seat assembly between a seating position and a stowed position folded flat against the floor of the vehicle.
Automotive vehicles include seat assemblies for supporting occupants within the vehicle. Seat assemblies include a seat cushion and a seat back operatively coupled to the seat cushion by a recliner mechanism for allowing selective pivotal adjustment of the seat back relative to the seat cushion between a plurality of reclined seating positions. Typically, the seat back is also movable between any one of the reclined seating positions and a generally horizontal, forwardly folded position to present a load floor surface on the back of the seat back.
It is known in the automotive seating art to mount a four bar linkage between the seat cushion and the floor of the vehicle for moving the seat assembly between a seating position with the seat cushion spaced above the floor of the vehicle and a forwardly folded position with the seat cushion lying against the floor of the vehicle.
However, it remains desirable to provide a seat assembly having a seat cushion automatically movable between the seating and stowed positions in response to pivotal movement of the seat back between the respective seating and forwardly folded positions.